1. Technical Field
The invention generally relates to devices for the removal, retrieval and/or donning of footwear. Specifically, the invention provides a device for donning footwear. The device can assist, for example, in donning a sock or a shoe. Additionally, the device can be configured to further assist in removing and retrieving footwear.
2. Background Art
Many people have a varying lack of mobility. As a result, the donning, removal and retrieval of a sock, a shoe, and other footwear become difficult tasks to perform.
Several devices are available to assist individuals in donning footwear. However, many of these devices have costly, multi-part assemblies that do not incorporate all of the required functionality, require an unduly amount of preparation, are difficult to use and/or have awkward setup and storage requirements. Consequently, these devices fail to account for all the needs of a disabled individual.
For example, several devices require the user to lift a foot to place the foot into the opening of a sock secured on the device. Many users may find this task difficult to perform independently, because of the balancing required and/or the strength required in the legs. Therefore, an individual may require assistance to use the device, defeating its purpose. Additionally, several devices have parts and/or joints that are not flexible. A lack of flexibility increases the difficulty of operating these devices and also increases the likelihood of damaging the footwear due to use of the device.
As a result of the deficiencies described above, there exists a need for a device to assist an individual in donning, removing and/or retrieving footwear that is inexpensive and can easily be operated independently by a disabled individual.